Good Vibes
| Length = | Label = | Writer = | Producer = | Last single = | This single = "Good Vibes & Lean" (2018) | Next single = | Misc = }} }} Another unreleased 2019 song by JWTM... (The Hook): Where the good vibes at? (where we lean x4), where the good high hats when people used to clap back? And now they rapping straight trash while I'm killing this track Where the good vibes at? Good vibes where we lean (x2) Where the good high hats were people used to clap back? Been forced to drop a bomb so I'm killing this track, whoa! (Verse 1): Now I've got to break it down for ya, this day da new flow era Wake up in the mornin', had to think about ways to tell em Hell naw, you can't control me, my homie, used to break it like pounds of codeine, you owe me Laugh out loud but you'll never expose me, how come all these new rappers are mumbling lowkey? Well my dude, Hollywood Cole put a end to that, and also I declare war on these falser facts (facts) Respond to that, I'm talking bout these trappers who talk repetitive all across the map (the map) Open up your mind and look deep in exoskeleton, the future is in the balance of a slept-on excellence Why has everyone slept-on Wale and why does the whole Earth try force me inside these chains? They need new ways to entertain so break the bank, haters IQ way lower than Pinky and the Brain For instance, the wise man never ever tattles on the sheep but can't be beat cause he shows pain With all this action in these streets..... (The Hook) (Verse 2): Need to bring more cockiness to the rap game cause no ones doing it much, there's consequences for my actions when doing too much Especially when you don't wanna be giving this up, switch the flow like Hurricane Katrina, she's a lovely woman but have you ever seen her? (ever seen her) You used to wonder to yourself: "how does the world work? Will things get outta hand? Who else would understand?" (Whoa) Should I just put less effort into a song so it's easy, I tag along, bang the gong, going ape like King Kong Need a theme song, can you help me? New job at a New York Deli Grab a mic, rhyme at the right time, spit a dope line, and tag a lifeline Still outchea tryna find reasonable flow to create, can't tell by charm, it's hard to catch me on a highway What a doozy, smooth like Snoopy, act a fooley with a tooly, watch a movie, Ratatouille, dance like Uzi, make sure that shit groovy Don't know what to do anymore, song is losing its meaning, I'm getting bored, guess I gotta find new ways for my dope metaphors Shoutout to DaneThaGreat for this flow, can't hesistate! Who do we appreciate? The ones who support my mixtapes so I'll be straight... (The Hook) (Bridge x2): Now take a step a back, what are you feeling? Is there a reason? Feel like the GOAT now but do they believe me? Could it be easy? (The Hook x2) Category:2019 Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire Category:Big Sean Inspired Category:Mac Miller Inspired Category:The ECR Label's Soul Searching Songs